


in his hands

by QuoteMyFoot



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [16]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Drabble, Family Issues, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuoteMyFoot/pseuds/QuoteMyFoot
Summary: T'Challa has to move forward, and step out into the world.Written for the 100 Fandoms Challenge, #016 Dishonour.





	in his hands

Honour seems like such a useless concept to when confronted by his cousin. T’Challa must honour his family: but N’Jadaka, Killmonger, _is_ family. He must honour Wakada’s history and legacy, but this is only the logical conclusion of their creed – a history of looking only inwards, a legacy of defending only those lucky few.

  


In trying to be honourable, the kings of Wakanda have done the world a dishonour. But T’Challa can honour the good intentions that made those choices whilst moving forward. He can be the King of Wakanda and, as Agent Ross says, a ‘citizen of the world’.


End file.
